


Secret Entrance

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Christmas Shopping, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mystery, Winter, traditional prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one where Harrods has a secret wizard shopping entrance.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Secret Entrance

“How do you expect to find a suitable gift here?” Harry glanced up at the handsome low-rise, lighting the night -- thousands of bulbs ornamenting its palatial exterior. “This is a Muggle department store.”

Draco offered him a sly grin and tugged his hand, leading them under the green awnings and into the iconic building. They wound through the spacious labyrinth, crowded with late-night shoppers, to the Lower Ground Floor and down an empty, dead-end hallway.

Leaning against the wall, Draco winked and said, “Feriatum Dona.”

The wall slid away to reveal a secret passage, and Harry followed Draco down it.


End file.
